


Steady

by munbun



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Charles | Black Bart (No Evil Web Series), Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun
Summary: Shouldn’t she be far past her days of fostering butterflies in her stomach? Though, she’d always been liable to picking up strays.Takes place some point after Humble, ep. 38.
Relationships: Kitty | Kajortoq (No Evil Web Series)/Amaroq (No Evil Web Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Steady

_Steady now, Kajortoq._

His voice sends ripples through her and pulls a reaction she should be downright ashamed of. Shouldn’t she be far past her days of fostering butterflies in her stomach? Though, she’d always been liable to picking up strays.

It isn’t just his voice, either. It’s the way she’ll find him standing there in a room, a big hulking shadow that seems to draw the whole room into his orbit. He fills it, even as little as he wants to be noticed. He draws her in.

She should be used to seeing him in her house. She demanded Charles stay with her, not only for her to sing away their little aches while they adjusted to their newfound reality, but to keep a close eye on them. Keep them from running off and making mischief, as they’re so wont to do.

But, old man bless him, he can’t stay away. He’d stuttered around her first suggestion he head home to Mictlan and get himself some rest. Asked if Charles would give her any trouble, and swallowed around the withering look she gave him. Around her, around her, always so shy of wronging her. Didn’t he know it was him pulling her in?

He was back, first thing in the morning. She’d barely woken, and he nearly toppled at the sight of her in her shift. Many hasty apologies later, she’d gotten him set up in Charles’s room with breakfast so she could have her morning peace to herself. That night, when he fell asleep by the fire, to the squeak of her rocking chair and giving lessons to Charles, she decided she might as well let him stay.

Just until Charles was well. That was all.

Wrip had been kind enough to mind her house while they were off, though Kajortoq had a feeling she’d enjoyed the excuse to snoop. Sure, her beds had been tilled and the wood stacked high, but Vinkle had placed her cans too high in her pantry. She struggled now, when she felt that shadow slip up behind her, tasted leather and rain on the air before he gave no room for air at all.

His hand rested on her waist. She didn’t reduce herself to vanity, but she certainly didn’t give a bad name to foxes everywhere. But his hand, so solid and strong from hard work, dwarfed her waist as it laid there, and all at once she felt her corset was far too tight. He reached up from behind her and pulled down the jar she had selected, stepping back and offering it to her when she turned.

_Steady, Kajortoq._

She took the jar, managing a terse thank you, hoping her attempts to hide her longing didn’t come off as agitation.

_Steady, girl._


End file.
